Toriel
Summary Note: This profile contains spoilers for the game Undertale. Please do not continue if you have yet to play the game and do not want to be spoiled. Toriel is the Caretaker of the Ruins who saves Frisk from Flowey at the beginning of the game. Whereas the flower attempts to "teach" Frisk the "kill or be killed" mentality, Toriel on the other hand is very kind, deeply caring for the child and instantly takes them in to teach them about the Ruins. She teaches the child all about the Ruins' puzzles (albeit holding their hand their hand the whole way) and talking their way out of combat. Before leaving Frisk on their own, Toriel gives them a cell phone so that they may call her if they are in need of assistance, and tells them to remain in the room until she returns. Obviously, being a small child, Frisk inevitably ignores this advice. Upon reaching the end of the Ruins, Frisk meets up with Toriel, who was just about to call them. Realizing it was irresponsible to leave the child alone, Toriel heals them up before taking them inside. Upon entering the stone structure, Frisk will find themself in a cozy house. Toriel will show the child to their new room, leaving them a slice of butterscotch pie, as well. Despite Toriel's best efforts to make the child feel at home, they still wish to return to the surface. After talking to Toriel about it, she rushes off to the basement without another word. After following her, Frisk discovers that Toriel plans to destroy the one exit from the Ruins to the rest of the Underground. She reveals that many humans have fallen down here before Frisk, and every single one who has left the Ruins has been slain, their souls taken by Asgore. Despite her warnings, Frisk still wishes to leave, and thus Toriel tells them to prove to her they're strong enough to survive by engaging her in combat. Toriel, like most of the game's bosses, can either be killed or spared. If Toriel is killed, she will realize Frisk's true strength, telling them to be safe and not fall into Asgore's clutches, before she turns to dust. However, if Toriel is killed while she is off guard/ready to let Frisk go, she will instead give an eerie laugh, telling Frisk that they'll fit right in with all the horrible monsters she was attempting to save them from, before turning to dust. If the player wishes to spare Toriel, it will be through much different means than all monsters beforehand. Unlike every other enemy so far, using ACT will not achieve anything. Instead, Frisk must either continuously refuse to fight and spare Toriel, or purposefully miss with all of their attacks. Eventually, Toriel will realize that she must let the child go, telling them that despite how hard it may be, they must never return. She then embraces Frisk in a hug before they continue out of the Ruins and into the rest of the Underground. Throughout the rest of their journey, Frisk will learn a bit more about Toriel's past. The biggest reveal comes when, upon reaching New Home, Frisk discovers that Toriel was Asgore's ex-wife, and the former queen of the Underground. They discover Toriel's reason for leaving Asgore and the tragic tale of the couple's two children, Asriel and Chara. Chara was a human child, along with the first human to fall through the barrier in Mount Ebott after humanity forced monsters underground. Injured, the child called out for help, and was discovered by Asriel. The young prince took the child back to his home, where his parents nurtured them back to full health. Adopting the child into their family, the king and queen believed them to be the one who would act as an ambassador between humans and monsters, and the Underground was full of hope. One day, the child became deathly ill. Their only wish was to see the flowers from their village one last time, but because no monsters could leave the barrier, there was nothing they could do, and the child died the next day. Struck with grief, Asriel absorbed his adopted sibling's soul, becoming a being of incredible power. Using this power, he crossed the barrier, intending to take his sibling's body for a proper burial at their old home. Upon reaching the village, humans who saw Asriel holding the child's body immediately assumed he had killed them. The villagers fell upon Asriel, striking him with blow after blow packed with killing intent. Despite now possessing the power to kill them all in an instant, Asriel refused to fight back. Eventually, he made his way back to the Underground, where he collapsed and died in the royal garden. The king and queen were distraught; they had lost both their children in a single night. The denizens of the Underground felt devoid of hope, as once again, the humans had taken everything from them. In his rage, Asgore declared war on humanity, vowing to slay any human who came to the Underground and take their soul. Once he possessed seven souls, Asgore would use them to become God, breaking the barrier and erasing humanity from the surface of the planet, allowing monsters to live in peace without fear of being persecuted and killed for something they could not control. Disgusted with his actions, Toriel left New Home and returned to the Ruins, never to be seen by the denizens of the Underground, again. As Frisk would later discover, the truth behind this tragic chain of events was more sinister than anyone in the kingdom could have imagined (see Chara for more information). Toriel's role in the genocide route is much the same as her role in the neutral or pacifist route, up until the actual confrontation with her. Instead of actually entering battle with her, Chara will simply murder her in a single blow, causing Toriel to realize just how much the child hates her. Not only that, but she also realizes that she was attempting to keep the monsters of the Underground safe from the child, and not the other way around. She also plays a significant role in the true ending, just as most of the other main characters do. During the credits, Toriel can be seen in her new life on the surface, running a school. If Frisk chose to stay with her, there will also be an after credits scene in which she will enter Frisk's room while they're asleep, leaving them a slice of butterscotch pie. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, likely far higher Name: 'Toriel (formerly Toriel Dreemurr) '''Origin: 'Undertale 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown (After a certain point, Boss Monsters only age when their children do. Since Asriel died, both Asgore and Toriel have stopped aging.) '''Classification: '''Former Queen of the Underground, Boss Monster, Ex-Wife of Asgore, Mother of Asriel, Adoptive Mother of Chara '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Immortality (Type 1), Fire Manipulation, Magic, Healing, Soul Manipulation '''Attack Potency: '''At least '''Small Country level, likely far higher''' (In the true ending, before Asgore and Frisk begin their battle, Toriel stops the fight by effortlessly knocking Asgore away. Even knocking Asgore down once was something that took Undyne an immensely long time to accomplish. Stats also reveal that Toriel and Asgore are considered exactly even.) 'Speed: Relativistic+ '(Comparable to Frisk and Asgore) '''Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely at least Class 50 '(Should be comparable to Asgore) 'Striking Strength: Unknown, possibly at least Class ZJ '(Should be comparable to Asgore. However, Toriel more often uses magic than physical attacks) 'Durability: '''At least '''Small Country level, likely far higher (Toriel's defense value of 80 should provide an enormous boost to her natural defenses) Stamina: 'Immense 'Range: 'At least several dozen meters with fire magic 'Intelligence: '''Presumably incredibly high, as Toriel has always dreamed of being a teacher and running a school, which she does in the true ending '''Weaknesses: She often holds back her full strength due to not wanting to fight. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *''Fire Magic -- Toriel's primary means of attack. She will either make a sweeping motion with her hands and cause a large trail of fireballs to appear and chase her opponent, or cause a volley of fireballs to rain from the sky and burn up the ground around her foe. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: toriel overworld.png|Toriel's overworld sprite. Toriel steam.jpg|Toriel's Steam card art. toriel puzzle.gif|Toriel shows Frisk the ins and outs of the Ruins' puzzles. toriel pet.gif|Toriel welcomes Frisk to their new home. toriel fire magic.gif|While fighting Frisk in an attempt to get the child to stay, Toriel shows off how powerful her magic really is. toriel hug.gif|Toriel hugs Frisk goodbye before the child heads off on their journey home. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Undertale Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Fire Users Category:Monsters Category:Parents Category:Tragic Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Immortals Category:Healers Category:Magic Users Category:Tier 6